


Take My Hand

by TsingaDark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reality, Thoughts About Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: Phil had thought about it, had thought about proposing for a long time now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on my way to uni today, idek
> 
> (someone please tell me to stop, I need to study for my upcoming exams D:)

Phil could feel the weight of the box in the front right pocket of his jacket, despite it not even being there. He patted the spot anyway, just to make sure that he hadn’t actually took it with him, and was relieved to find that apart from a crumpled tissue the pocket was empty, void of the box. 

Phil had thought about it, had thought about proposing for a long time now. He was sure of what he felt, sure of what Dan’s answer would be, even if they’d never explicitly talked about marriage, at least not actively. They’d only ever uttered phrases like “when we live in our own house, we’ll get a dog, or two, or maybe even three or four” (Phil) or “I’m sure I’ll still be annoyed about socks on the coffee table when we’re both old and grey” (Dan) or “I can’t even survive a day without you, how am I going to last for a whole week” (Dan, sarcastic, but deep down honest). It was a promise, a promise of a future spend together, with each other. 

Phil had never been a fan of marriage, had been sure for some time that he wouldn’t get married. After all, marriage was just a piece of paper, nothing that could even begin to express the love those two people held for each other.

And then Dan had come along, making Phil stumble and question and change his views. He knew that Dan wanted marriage, but that he’d forgo it for Phil. Because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Phil, no matter if there was a piece of paper binding them together in certain ways. And while Phil was still sure that they didn’t need rings to validate what they had, he could understand why Dan wanted it. 

Dan had always been jealous and possibly a bit possessive, and while he’d calmed down in that respect over the last few years, he still wanted everything possible for them, still wanted all that Phil could give him.

And so Phil had bought a ring. Months ago, actually, because he’d been sure for a long time that his feelings for Dan would never change. 

He just hadn’t found the perfect moment to propose yet. And this one also wasn’t it. 

Dan looked perfect with his hair slightly curly while he was avidly talking to Phil’s mum and Cornelia, and Phil wanted nothing more than to get down on one knee at that moment, to finally ask the words that had been floating through his mind these past few weeks.

But they weren’t alone and Phil didn’t want to propose in front of everyone - it was supposed to be private, just for them and no one else - and there was a slight frown on Dan’s face from having fallen on his ass earlier while trying to take aesthetic photos of nature. He probably wasn’t even that upset about it anymore, hadn’t been to begin with, but Phil didn’t want him to remember the day of Phil’s proposal as the day he’d managed to get mud all over his jacket and jeans. Though that would be a typical Dan and Phil thing and Phil was sure that there would probably be some sort of incident when he proposed eventually anyway.

For now though, he only walked up to Dan and let his hand slip into Dan’s, making Dan turn to him with a quirk of his lip. Usually he’d startle whenever Phil did something as obvious as holding hands in a semi public place but this time he just squeezed Phil’s hand lightly, not even questioning why Phil was suddenly so close and affectionate, and Phil realised that Dan felt utterly comfortable - here on this small island, surrounded by Phil’s family and, if not by blood then by heart, Dan’s family too. 

The box could wait for another few days, or weeks even, after all they were both not going anywhere. 

(Phil was kind of glad they hadn’t gone on this walk on their own as a hawk dropped a dead pigeon at his feet on their way back - that surely would’ve been a nice addition to the proposal, not.)


End file.
